Harmony
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Miyuki and Hikari stumble into Otogakure by complete accident- one with a powerful eye trait, the other with a peculiar talent for music. Both of them will change Otogakure forever. OCXKimmimaro and Kabuto please review! not KimmiXKabu!


Harmony

Chapter One: Knock-out debut!

By Inuyoshie

I don't own anybody. This fact makes me sad.

This story is dedicated to YakushiKabuto on Deviant Art, and SasoDeifan (Also known as Kitsunage, my faithful beta)

Now on with the story!

Kimmimaro scowled angrily. He was supposed to be overseeing the Sound Four's training, but it bored him, so he just listened to them from several miles away. But the reason for the scowl was that he could''t hear them training. It had been five minutes since the training sounds had stopped, and Kimmimaro now had to investigate.

Upon coming to the training site, Kimmimaro's scowl deepened. The Sound Four were all lying on the ground, unconcious. Kimmimaro prodded Sakkon's head with his foot, but the shinobi didn't respond. In the distance, Kimmimaro could hear someone playing a violin. The melody was lovely, flowing though the air like a warm gentle breeze, wrapping Kimmimaro in comfert and dulling his senses.

Kimmimaro shook his head to clear it and headed over to the sound of the song. After searching for about five minutes, Kimmimaro came across a young girl with dirty, pale blonde hair and a violin in her hands. Her bangs covered her eyes, but when she glanced up, her hair only covered one eye. Here eye, a brilliant crystal blue, stared up at Kimmimaro with a mix of shock and fear. Kimmimaro tilted his head in curiosity. This girl was not what he had expected- she was tall, but her limbs were long and gangly. She didn't look like she had eaten in a while. Not exactly threatening… especially considering that she was backing away, and looked very, very scared.

"Who are you?" Kimmimaro asked, walking over to the girl in three long strides.

"H-hik-kari..." she stammered, visibly trembling. " Please don't hurt me!!"

Just then, there was a crashing though the bushes.

"Hey Hikari-chan! How- who the hell are you?" a girl about Hikari's age demanded. This girl looked obviously stronger than Hikari, with her long dark blue hair and smoldering amber eyes. She bounded over and stopped so that she was three inches from Kimmimaro's face.

"Who are you?" Kimmimaro retorted, staring directly into the girl's smoldering eyes.

"You're scaring Hikari," she snapped.

"So? She knocked out my subordinates," Kimmimaro replied coolly.

There was another (less violent) rustling in the bushed as a fourth person came into the scene- Kabuto.

'Kabuto-sensei… did you see the others?" Kimmimaro asked the medic.

"Yes I did... do you know who did it?" Kabuto asked, glancing at the angry girl three inches from Kimmimaro's face.

"She did," Kimmimaro explained, pointing to Hikari, who was frozen in place.

"Pff… really?" Kabuto asked, unbelieving.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" the girl demanded angrily.

"Lover you decible count," Kimmimaro remarked dryly, rubbing his right ear.

"Well, that girl looks very weak," Kabuto answered the girl truthfully.

"Uh... Miyuki-sama... please don't get into another fight," Hikari mumbled, very nervous that there was another person there. Both of them looked very powerful, and had shinobi headbands.

Miyuki's fought shinobi off before- to show for it, she used to have a broken ankle, and bruises all over her body. Hikari considered it a miracle that Miyuki can still walk.

"Humph... whatever…" Miyuki grumbled, turning to leave.

"Wait... are you the one who kocked out shimobi out?" Kabuto demanded of Miyuki.

"No… Hikari-chan did. Come on, let's go," Miyuki said grabbing Hikari's hand. Hikari nodded, wishing that these two weird men would stop staring at her.

"Kabuto-sensei… should we take her back to Lord Orochimaru?" Kimmimaro asked Kabuto.

"Yes… that would be prudent," Kabuto agreed, pushing up his glasses calmly. "How about you come with us,"

'I think we should run now," Hikari commented nervously. Miyuki nodded, and turned around only to come face to face with Kabuto.

"You're not going anywhere," Kabuto said pleasantly.

"Kiss my ass," Miyuki retorted angrily, a scowl spreading on her face. Miyuki's scowl deepened when she heard Hikari yelp in the background. Without realizing it, Miyuki sent chakra to her eyes. Kabuto noticed that the whites of her eyes turned black. Seven comma marks formed around the pupils of her amber yes. Kabuto's eyes widened and he kicked Miyuki out before she could utilize her mysterious eye trait.

Hikari let out a small cry of distain. Kimmimaro had her pinned to a tree with a blade of bone. Her only hope for escape was unconscious in this Kabuto guy's arms, and her shoulder hurt like hell. Hot tears of pain and hopelessness streamed down her cheeks as she let out another whimper. The pain was becoming unbearable, even though Kimmimaro was loosening his blade. He had by now realized that Hikari wasn't going to resist him. Scowling, the shinobi scooped up the girl's limp body and turned to Kabuto, who was holding Miyuki's unconscious body as well.

"You're bringing her?" Kimmimaro asked.

"Yes, the Hikari girl seems to respect her, and I want to study her eye trait," Kabuto responded casually. "We should go,"

"Yes," Kimmimaro agreed as the two shinobi dashed off.

Inuyoshie's dreaded after the chapter special!

Well, that was chappie number one of Harmony. If you all find it interesting, please review me and tell me to get off of my fat ass and write more.

This story was a request from SasoDeifan for a KimmimaroXOC. I thought I'd also sprinkle in a KabutoXOC just because Kabuto is friggin' awesome!

I may update soon.

Byes!


End file.
